


One shots Star Trek

by Finkay



Series: Drabble Star Trek [3]
Category: Star Trek, Star Trek: Mirror Universe, Star Trek: The Original Series
Genre: Alternate Universe, Angst, Drabble, Drama, F/M, Gen, Humor, Light BDSM, M/M, Twins, Underage Sex
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-31
Updated: 2015-01-31
Packaged: 2018-03-09 21:00:49
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Underage
Chapters: 29
Words: 12,658
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3264251
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Finkay/pseuds/Finkay
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Сборник драбблов Стар Трек с самыми разными пейрингами: Кирк/Маккой, Маккой/Спок и пр.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. О том, как Кирк сказку рассказывал (Кирк, Маккой/Чехов)

**Author's Note:**

> Доктору Маккою очень нужно, чтобы этим вечером Кирк посидел с Джоанной.   
> Написано на "Fandom Battle-2011"

— Посиди с ней, Джим. И я даже пообещаю закрыть глаза на то, что ты уже три дня не соблюдаешь диету, — настойчиво уговаривает капитана Маккой.  
Но тот, кажется, витает где-то далеко.  
Хотя, если быть совсем точным, — он в шоке. За столько лет в академии, под одной крышей, так сказать, Джим никогда не видел «такого» Боунса — похожего на денди, в костюме-тройке и шелковой рубашке. Да он даже не предполагал, что нечто подобное может водиться в скудном гардеробе его друга. Наверное, поэтому Кирк бессознательно кивает в такт словам Маккоя, пропуская мимо ушей добрую половину уговоров и внимательно его разглядывая.  
— А был до этого явной гусеницей… — невпопад комментирует он, пока не опоминается. — Боунс, это не лучшая идея. Я совершенно не умею общаться с детьми.  
— Джим, черт подери, я не так часто тебя о чем-нибудь прошу, — шипит Леонард. Точнее, он кричит, но, стараясь не разбудить задремавшую на его коленях малышку, делает это шепотом. — Я обещал Чехову сходить на концерт, когда еще не знал, что Джоанна будет гостить у меня. Это всего на пару часов.  
— А что мне прикажешь делать, когда она проснется? — Кирк берет себя в руки, стараясь концентрироваться на словах Маккоя, а не его шейном платке, идеально подобранном под цвет глаз. И когда это у простого сельского доктора вдруг появился хороший вкус?  
— Напои чаем и прочитай сказку. Я скоро вернусь.  
Леонард перекладывает дочку на кровать, укрывая пледом, и нежно целует.  
Да-да. Иногда его циничный друг может быть и таким не по-маккоевски ласковым.  
— Тсс, — снова шипит на него Боунс, жестом приглашая выйти из комнаты.  
— Да не умею я сказки сочинять, — настаивает на своем капитан.  
— И ты это мне будешь рассказывать после того, как я прочел твои «капитанские дневники»? — выгибает бровь Маккой. — Кстати, даже у Чехова выходит весьма неплохо. Так что ты и подавно справишься.  
— К вопросу о Чехове, — уходит с линии огня Кирк. — Что между вами происходит?  
— Ты о чем? Ничего «между нами», как ты выразился, не происходит, — игнорирует хитрый взгляд Джима Леонард.  
— Ты ходишь с ним в театр, он читает сказки твоей дочери, и ты все еще утверждаешь, что между вами ничего нет? Да вы заядлый лжец, доктор.  
— О чем ты вообще говоришь, Джим! Ему только семнадцать.  
— Ну, по крайней мере, ты уже думал об этом. Не все так безнадежно.  
— Будь другом, — обрывает его Маккой, — заткнись. Я не хочу это обсуждать.  
Кирк качает головой и закатывает глаза. Иногда удивительно прозорливые люди абсолютно беспомощны в том, что касается их собственных отношений. Такие люди, как Боунс, например.   
— Ну, удачного вам свидания.  
— Это не свидание, Джим. Мы просто идем смотреть пьесу.  
— Какую-нибудь ретро-постановку? Ты же на дух их не переносишь! — Кирк кривит губы и ухмыляется. — Конечно, это не свидание, Боунс. Ни разу.  
— Нет. И мне некогда тут с тобой спорить, — оставляет за собой последнее слово Маккой. — Не давай Джоанне холодный сок и…  
— Иди уже, Дон Жуан.

* * *

  
Возвращаясь домой, Леонард напоминает себе, что нужно держать лицо и не светиться, как светодиодная лампочка. Если быть честным, он давно не чувствовал себя так хорошо. Нет, выступление было ужасным, и это еще мягко сказано. Но Маккой не нашел в себе силы сказать об этом, видя, как Чехов искренне восторгается. Оказывается, иногда, чтобы почувствовать себя счастливым, достаточно одной улыбки. Павел умеет улыбаться, как никто другой.  
«Черт», — одергивает себя Боунс, поспешно стирая блаженное выражение с лица.  
Впрочем, стоит ему переступить порог, как его мысли ускользают уже в другое русло.   
Из комнаты слышен голос Кирка, который читает сказку. И не какую-нибудь из «Золотой коллекции земных сказок», что записаны на падд доктора, а нечто явно собственного сочинения.  
Маккой замирает в дверях, стараясь не выдать своего присутствия.  
— … _но вместо капитана Пайка он встретил на мостике его первого помощника._  
 _«Почему у вас такая бледная и зеленоватая кожа?» — спросил Джимми._  
 _«Это потому, что я мало бываю на свежем воздухе», — ответил тот._  
 _«А почему у вас такие длинные уши?» — не унимался мальчик._  
 _«Чтобы лучше слышать, что творится на мостике», — серьезно ответил старпом._  
 _«А почему у вас такие длинные пальцы?» — спустил ниже взгляд Джимми._  
 _«Для того чтобы легче было работать со сложным исследовательским оборудованием», — просветил его Спок._  
 _«А зачем вулканцам хвост, мистер старший помощник?»_  
 _«Это не хвост», — сказал Спок и…_  
— Джим! — одергивает капитана вовремя спохватившийся доктор. — Надеюсь, ты подобным образом не просвещал мою дочь в предыдущие часы? Думаю, ей еще рано знать такие подробности вулканской анатомии.  
— Тссс! Разбудишь Джоанну — будешь ее сам укладывать. И там, кстати, было все прилично, — заверяет его Кирк. — Пошли в мою каюту. Пусть ребенок поспит спокойно. Посидим, поболтаем, выпьем по стаканчику.  
— Я не буду рассказывать, как провел вечер. Даже не мечтай, — предупреждает Леонард.  
— Конечно, не будешь. Разве я об этом что-нибудь говорил?  
Кирк так лукаво улыбается, что Маккою остается только обреченно вздохнуть.  
Иногда хорошо, что в этом мире есть неизменные вещи. Вот только не в этот раз.


	2. Quod licet Iovi, non licet bovi

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> На что только не готов пойти офицерский состав звездолета "Энтерпрайз", чтобы помочь капитану Кирку в дипломатической миссии.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> * Quod licet Iovi, non licet bovi лат. «Что дозволено Юпитеру, не дозволено быку») — крылатое латинское выражение, смысл которого в том, что если нечто разрешено человеку или группе людей, то оно совершенно необязательно разрешено всем остальным, то есть постулируется наличие двойных стандартов. 
> 
> Написано на "Fandom Battle-2011"
> 
> Иллюстрация к тексту от First officer

\- Что это, Джим? - Маккой скептически оглядывает стоящий перед ним офицерский состав.  
И признаться честно, там есть, на что посмотреть.  
Чего стоит только один Спок, грациозно обернутый - на манер тоги с капюшоном - в какую-то псевдо-венецианскую портьеру.   
После этого зрелища доктор может с уверенностью сказать, что красный вулканцу не к лицу, а еще абсолютно законно потребовать пару стаканов фирменного виски Скотти.  
\- Что это? – повторяет свой вопрос Боунс.  
\- Традиционный наряд местных жителей…  
\- Женский традиционный наряд, - скрывая улыбку, добавляет Ухура.  
Она деловито поправляет складочки на накидке Спока и укрывает его уши палантином.  
Брови Маккоя удивленно приподнимаются. Обе.   
\- Понимаешь, Боунс, - лекционным голосом заводит Кирк. - Основным критерием авторитета на этой планете - является гарем. Уважаемый мужчина не может быть холостым или женатым лишь единожды.  
\- А это обязательно должен быть мужской гарем? – уточняет Маккой.  
\- Ээээ…- Джим несколько мгновений удивленно смотрит на доктора, не найдя, что сказать.  
\- Нет, - помогает вулканец с ответом.- Но капитан решил, что переодеть кого-то из мужчин будет рациональнее, чем подвергать возможной опасности женскую часть экипажа.   
Доктор не может сдержать улыбки, наблюдая, как укутанный Спок пытается привычно сцепить руки за спиной, и как накрученная на плечи и локти ткань не позволяет ему этого сделать. Боунс не без интереса рассуждает, сколько минут потребуется аборигенам, чтобы разгадать план капитана: одна или две?  
Впрочем, глядя на весьма неплохо двигающегося в подобном наряде Сулу и старающегося не шелохнуться Чехова, который под покрывалами кажется на редкость миниатюрным, Маккой дает им шанс.  
\- Не пойму только одного, Джим, - наконец, подводит итог Боунс. - Почему ты выбрал только троих, а не переодел весь корабль?  
\- Не хочу заставлять местных вельмож чувствовать себя неполноценными, - гордо сообщает Кирк, уже поднимаясь на площадку транспортатора.  
  
 _Был бы я капитан,_  
 _Спока б я любил._  
 _Управлял Энтерпрайз_  
 _В миссии ходил._  
 _Но с другой стороны при таких делах:_  
 _Логика и устав, о спаси Сурак!_  
  
 _Неплохо очень вулканца любить,_  
 _Но как при этом пон-фарр пережить?.._  - бодро напевает Чехов на мотив старинной русской песенки «Если б я был султан…», не обращая внимания как сбивается шаг идущего впереди него Спока.  
  
Укутанный в пестрые покрывала первый гарем звездолета "Энтерпрайз" уверенно семенит за своим капитаном.

 


	3. Влюблю. Не дорого (Спок/Маккой)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> История о том, к чему может привести пари, когда не знаешь всех условий.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Бета: Lonnie

_Никаких подтекстов, все как есть._   
_Поцелуй, наложенный на веки,_   
_Облегчает утомлённость глаз._   
_Так ли трудно полюбить навеки,_   
_Как и умереть в последний раз? (с) А.Белянин_

  
Тому, кто видит капитана только на мостике или во время планетарных миссий и не знаком с ним достаточно близко, на первый взгляд может показаться, что Кирк чинно и неспешно идет по коридору. Но он сам готов поклясться, что крадется, как какой-нибудь мелкий воришка, обчистив пару карманов. Его влечет то самое чувство, что сгубило ни одно поколение кошек, а именно любопытство. Конечно, спроси его кто: «Что Вы делаете, сэр?», Джим непременно рассказал бы историю о том, как более 20 минут назад его старший помощник пошел в лазарет по одному ему известному вопросу и до сих пор не вернулся. И капитан теперь искренне переживает, не поубивали ли друг друга в этот раз его верные, но весьма конфликтующие, друзья.  
Мы, конечно, знаем, что это так - отговорка, а не причина, и всему виной чья-то неуемная жажда знаний, но промолчим.  
Впрочем, о сложных взаимоотношениях между Споком и доктором наслышан весь Энтерпрайз. Да и Кирк готов признать, что, несмотря на то, что каждый из них готов отдать жизнь за благополучие команды, их личные взаимоотношения находятся в состоянии холодной войны, сопровождаемой редкими залпами из бортовых орудий. В ответ на изогнутую бровь Спока - МакКой цедит что-то ядовитое, и нет ни конца, ни края этому противостоянию, как бы ни старался капитан их примирить.  
  
Комнаты лазарета встречают Кирка мертвой тишиной. Даже неотъемлемая от этих помещений сестра Чапэл где-то отсутствует. Впрочем, следов борьбы нет, значит, можно надеяться на счастливый финал. И спустя несколько мгновений в подтверждение этому он слышит знакомые голоса. Интуиция подсказывает ему, что пока лучше просто постоять где-нибудь в стороне.  
\- Ваши знания могут превосходить мои в сфере медицины, а так же во всем, что непосредствено связанно с земной культурой, - констатирует Спок тоном, более всего выводящим, как помнит Джим, доктора из себя. - В остальном я более эрудирован.  
\- То, что вы прочли на пару книг больше меня, еще не значит, что вы можете говорить о моем скудоумии, - протестует МакКой.  
\- Я не говорил о скудоумии, доктор. Просто обработав, несомненно, большее чем вы, количество разнообразной информации, я нахожу себя способным ответить на ряд вопросов, которые вызовут у Вас непонимание.  
Кирк с улыбкой и необъяснимой нежностью слушает перепалку, которая может длиться бесконечно. Но с каждым аргументом вулканца недовольство в голосе Боунса сменяется чем-то иным. Капитан знает своего друга ни один год и готов поспорить, что тот готовит контрудар.  
\- Вы не оставляете мне выбора, Спок, - наконец заявляет Леонард. - Я определенно намериваюсь утереть ваш зеленый нос.  
\- Надеюсь, это образное выражение, так как на данный момент я не подвержен никакому простудному заболеванию, чтобы давало повод произвести заявленные Вами манипуляции.  
Джим поудобнее опирается на стену, оценив, что все самое интересное еще впереди. И как всегда в таких случаях остается прав. Все дальнейшие объяснения и острые словесные уколы, в конечном итоге, приводят к весьма занимательному пари, которое вулканец, уже к удивлению Кирка, принимает.  
Если обратиться к его сути, то за ближайшие 12 часов Спок обязуется изучить некую науку с не выговариваемым названием «филематология». Лично, Джим, ни про какую «филематологию» отродясь не слышал. Кроме того, МакКой настаивает, что по завершению срока старпом должен предоставить результаты собственных практических исследований по этой теме.  
\- Доктор, я вынужден поинтересоваться, разбираетесь ли Вы сами в основных понятиях предложенной дисциплины, дабы исключить заведомо безвыигрышный вариант.  
\- Мне ни к чему устраивать для Вас, Спок, очередной «Кобаяши Мару». Это честный спор. В любом случае я лично готов продемонстрировать свои практические наработки в случае необходимости. Хотя сомневаюсь, что Вам окажется по силам это задание.  
\- На данный момент я готов признать, что содержание выбранной Вами науки мне неизвестно. Однако, это еще не может служить аргументом в пользу Вашего заявления.  
Капитану кажется, что с каждым вопросом и уточнением вокруг этих двоих затягивается какая-то петля. Но вот смогут ли они из нее высвободиться в конце концов, он не уверен. И еще удивляет неоправданно высокая цена, которую Боунс соглашается заплатить в случае поражения. Зная, настойчивость и обстоятельность своего первого помощника, Кирк может только догадываться, какие козыри в рукаве доктора.  
\- Я зайду на мостик через 12 часов, Спок.  
\- Буду ждать.  
  


* * *

  
\- Лейтенант Ухура… Ниота... не согласились бы Вы помочь мне в проведении ряда филематологических экспериментов? – интересуется Спок во время перерыва на обед.  
\- Простите, коммандер, но я не сильна в науках. И если это не Ваш прямой приказ, то предпочла бы отказаться.  
\- Конечно, лейтенант.  
  


* * *

  
\- Капитан Кирк.  
\- Джим, - поправляет тот. - Я же просил назвать меня Джим, когда мы вне службы. Сейчас именно такой момент.  
\- Джим, могли бы вы побыть моим ассистентом в ходе эксперимента, который я намериваюсь провести?  
О да, он готов. Кирк бы сам вызвался, терзаемый опять же любопытством, став свидетелем их с Боунсом пари. Но через 7 минут высшее командование ждет его непосредственный отчет за последнюю неделю, и он вынужден отказаться.  
\- Попроси Скотти, Спок. С последнего ремонта прошло не так много времени, и он наверняка не знает, чем себя занять.  
\- Спасибо за совет, капитан, но мистер Скотт ясно дал понять, что предпочитает придерживаться нейтралитета в любых вопросах, возникающих между мной и доктором МакКоем, пока они не касаются непосредственно Энтерпрайз. В данном случае моя просьба носит личный характер.  
"Я знаю" хочет кивнуть Кирк, но вовремя одергивает себя. 5 минут до начала конференции - слишком мало, чтобы оправдаться в подслушанном разговоре.

* * *

  
\- Мистер Чехов, могу я попросить Вашей помощи…- начинает Спок, но неожиданно обрывает недосказанную фразу, будто одергивает себя. – Нет. Прошу прощения, - коммандер готов уйти, но Павел останавливает его.  
\- Вы уверены, что я не могу Вам помочь? - на лице энсина привычная улыбка и почти отчаянное желание быть хоть чем-то полезным.  
Спок, явно не ожидающий такой инициативности, кажется загнанным в угол. Он еще раз оценивающе смотрит на Чехова и приходит к выводу, что использовать его в своих целях не стоит.  
\- Скажите, а где мистер Сулу?  
\- Он заболел, и доктор МакКой выписал ему постельный режим до конца смены.

* * *

  
\- Я изучил основную необходимую информацию по обозначенному Вами вопросу, - заявляет Спок, как только Боунс появляется на мостике. - Но вынужден признать, что мои теоретические познания так и не были подкреплены какими-либо исследованиями в связи с условием обязательного наличия ассистента. Вследствие чего я вынужден признать свое поражение по истечении отведенных Вами 12 часов.  
На мостике воцаряется почти священная тишина. Кажется, реальность норовит не то изогнуться в спираль, не то распасться паззлом. Спок, признающий свой проигрыш МакКою, – нечто совершенно новое в этом и без того безумном мире.  
\- Нужно было обратиться к сестре Чапэл, - смеется Леонард, - она бы помогла с удовольствием. Но в остальном, Вы правы – уже поздно. Впрочем, если Вам еще интересно ознакомиться с исследовательской базой данной науки, я готов оказать всестороннюю поддержку. Например, в роли ассистента.  
Выражение лица Спока, на первый взгляд, не отражает ни малейшей степени заинтересованности. Но, кому как не Кирку, другу и непосредственному начальнику, что проводит с ним сутки напролет, знать, что чем волнительней предложение, тем сильнее тот себя контролирует.  
\- Нелогично пропадать такому количеству обработанного Вами материала, - продолжает Боунс, - и стремлению познать еще одну сторону человеческого существования.  
\- Вы заблуждаетесь, доктор, если считаете, что у вулканцев нет своего мнения в этой области.  
\- Хотите сказать, что собираетесь меня с ним ознакомить? – искренне удивляется МакКой.  
\- Если захотите.  
\- Тогда жду Вас в лазарете, как будете свободны.  
Кажется, все загадки разгаданы, вопросы обсуждены, и а пари завершилось, пусть и не как предполагал Кирк, но от того не менее занимательно. Однако, капитана не оставляет ощущение, что он что-то упустил за этими пикировками и реверансами. Что-то очень важное и, безусловно, интересное.  
  


* * *

  
Оказавшись поздно вечером в стенах своей каюты, Джим сразу же садится за компьютер. Ему все еще интересно, что же это за удивительная наука, с которой не справился его первый помощник, в то время как доктор в ней весьма подкован. «Филатология»? Или «филемологоя»? Кажется, «филематология», но Кирк уже не уверен.  
Открывшаяся по его запросу статья вызывает скептическую ухмылку.  
«Спрошу завтра», - решается он и отправляется в душ наслаждаться безводными процедурами.  
На мониторе, можно увидеть разве только название открытого файла: "Филематология - наука о поцелуях".  
  


* * *

  
Движения МакКоя плавные и отточенные, будто он всю жизнь, только тем и занимался, что учил желающих этой, без сомнения, приятной науке. Он подталкивает Спока немного вперед, пока тот не упирается лопатками в стену. И только тогда позволяет себе прикоснуться к его шее, скуле, подбородку, наклоняя голову вулканца немного влево, осторожно, будто боясь спугнуть или сделать больно.  
\- Думал, вначале Вы оцените уровень моей теоретической подготовки, - приподнимает брови в знак удивления Спок.  
Если бы перед Леонардом был кто-нибудь иной, а не безэмоциональный зеленокожий гоблин, он бы сказал, что это не что иное, как откровенная провокация.  
\- Я уверен в глубине Ваших познаний. Впрочем, если вы настаиваете, - его ладонь перемещается на затылок новоявленного ученика, в то время как губы осторожно касаются чужих губ. Это не поцелуй, нет, просто попытка поймать облачко чужого дыхания, почти незаметное, почти случайное. Однако нетерпение Спока электрической волной пробегает по кончикам пальцев МакКоя, там, где они касаются горячей кожи, и оседает чем-то тягучим и томительным в паху. На мгновения упущенная инициатива перехватывается пока неумелыми, но весьма настойчивыми губами, накрывая его рот. Поцелуй душный, как воздух перед дождем. Но Боунс, готов поклясться, что у него подгибаются колени и сосет под ложечкой. Что он чувствует себя не то подростком, переполненным гормонами, не то диким животным, задыхающимся в сетях чужого возбуждения. Оно пульсирует в нем в такт сердцебиению, гоня по венам и артериям уже не кровь, а чистое желание.  
\- Это называется "по-французски", - невпопад комментирует Спок, разрывая поцелуй, но не выпуская доктора из объятий.  
\- Можно сказать, что Вы усвоили урок, - почти разочарованно выдыхает Леонард, ощущая, как жгучие томление медленно растворяется в окружающей реальности.  
\- Я бы предпочел закрепить.  
Возражать бессмысленно и наверняка бесполезно.


	4. Во власти чувств (Спок/Маккой)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Что делать, если тебя одолела странная болезнь? Конечно же, лечиться под надзором такого профи как Боунз.

\- Не ожидал вас в гости, мистер Спок.  
\- Доктор, это не визит вежливости.  
\- Вы наконец-таки решили пожертвовать собой во благо медицины?  
\- У меня галлюцинации.  
\- Вам начала сниться обнаженная Ухура?  
\- Это было бы безосновательно. Меня преследуют запахи.  
\- А в остальном?  
\- В остальном все показатели в норме.  
\- Наркотики? Психотропные? Стресс?  
\- Нет. Нет. Вулканцы не подвержены эмоционально-психическому перенапряжению.  
\- Тогда все, что я вам могу посоветовать - это заткнуть нос. Ну или найти более сильный запах. Пробная вакцина будет готова не раньше утра. Кстати, а какой аромат вас преследует?  
\- Яблоки. Я постоянно чувствую запах яблок.

* * *

 

\- Как ваши расстройства? Прошли?  
\- Вакцина эффективна. Какие-либо нарушения обоняния были устранены.  
\- Тогда почему вы опять в лазарете?  
\- У меня галлюцинации.  
\- Вы же сказали, что вакцина эффективна.  
\- Я слышу посторонние звуки.  
\- Хотите сказать, теперь вам слышаться голоса или, может быть, музыка?  
\- Голоса. Точнее голос.  
\- Один единственный? Он вам знаком?  
\- Нет.  
\- Мистер Спок, не врите мне.  
\- Вулканцы не врут.  
\- Возможно, вулканцы и не врут, но лично вам я не верю.

* * *

  
\- Вы!? Дайте угадаю: новый симптом?  
\- Звуки исчезли, но я чувствую чужое присутствие.  
\- Это паранойя. Я врач, а не психотерапевт!  
\- Для паранойи слишком спонтанное и конкретное явление.  
\- И кто же вас преследует?  
\- Что. Чужие прикосновения.  
\- Мистер Спок, а как насчет лунатизма?  
\- Исключено. Камеры ничего не показали.  
\- За вакциной завтра.  
  


* * *

  
\- Думаю, вы в медотсек не со словами благодарности пришли. Опять?  
\- Снова. На сей раз я не контролирую в полном объеме визуальные рецепторы.  
\- В чем же проблема?  
\- Предпочту воздержаться от уточнений.  
\- Нет уж, извольте жаловаться!  
\- Прошу отстранить меня от работы в связи с некомпетентностью.  
\- Опять Ухура?  
\- Нет.  
\- Капитан?  
\- Я не буду отвечать на этот вопрос, доктор.  
\- Господи! Это когда-нибудь прекратиться?! Я врач, а не фармоповар.  
\- Я тоже не лабораторная крыса.  
  


* * *

  
\- Мистер Спок, как ваше самочувствие? Вы сегодня не зашли в лазарет.  
\- Все стабилизировалась доктор. Я не видел в этом смысла.  
\- Сколько можно лгать, Спок!? Все последние вакцины не более, чем глюкоза! Она не исцеляет!  
\- Вулканцы не лгут. Мое состояние нормализовалось, и вакцина была эффективна. Стимуляция глюкозой увеличила работу мозга на 0,35...  
\- Прекратите нести ахинею! Скажите, чего ради Вы устроил весь этот балаган?!  
\- Дабы добиться вашего внимания. Насколько я понимаю, это один из обязательных элементов ритуала ухаживания.  
\- Ну если ставить вопрос так... Почему же вы тогда прервались на пол пути?  
\- Я не видел более объективных причин для посещения медотсека. Возможное разнообразие течения заболевания себя исчерпало.  
\- Вы в коем-то веке не правы, мой друг. Как врач, скажу, что развитие вашего заболевания показывает мне вероятность приступа смысловых галлюцинаций в ближайшее время.  
\- Ну что вы доктор, такое невозможно, пока наш корабль продолжает плаванье, раскинув солнечные паруса...  
\- Началось. Вижу, вас немедленно нужно отправить на длительный, очень длительный курс лечения под моим личным присмотром. Следуйте за мной, мистер Спок.

 


	5. Каждую ночь (Кирк/Маккой)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Быть лучшим другом - тяжкая ноша, особенно, если ты в него влюблен, а он - не отвечает тебе взаимностью.

_Все станется. Привыкнув к укоризне,_   
_Весь в поисках вселенных и систем..._   
_Я все переживу. И нет проблем._   
_Как нет того, что называлось жизнью..._   
_(c) А.Белянин_

  
Он всегда приходит глубокой ночью. Почти бесшумно входит в каюту, не включая свет, чтобы не разбудить того, кто уже уснул. Он приходит, когда заканчивается смена, и больше нет важных дел, для решения которых необходимо его присутствие. Он скидывает сапоги еще у дверей и вслед за ними носки, штаны и форменный свитер, оставляя из вещей незамысловатую дорожку к кровати.  
Он ступает медленно и аккуратно босыми ногами, будто боится зацепиться за что-нибудь и нарушить чужой сон. И это кажется смешным, потому что за те десятки ночей, что ему довелось быть здесь, он знает наизусть каждый сантиметр окружающего его пространства. Возможно, это просто ритуал. Возможно, что-то еще.  
Он подолгу безмолвно сидит на краю кровати, пока тот, к кому он пришел, не просыпается от чужого присутствия и не отодвигается в бок, приглашая разделить с собой и без того узкую койку.  
\- Ты холодный как труп, - бурчит Боунс, протягивая гостю кусок одеяла. – Пока не согреешься, даже не думай обниматься.  
\- Это не логично, доктор, - тихий смех капитана слегка горчит. – Ты же лучше меня знаешь, что никакая тряпка не греет так, как чужое тело.  
Замерзшие ладони прячутся на груди МакКоя, привычно игнорируя броню футболки.  
– Не понимаю, зачем тебе эта дурацкая пижама, - возмущается Кирк, пытаясь избавиться от оной, мешающей всецело оккупировать источник тепла.  
\- За тем, чтобы ты помнил, с кем спишь, - пресекает его попытки Леонард. - У меня нет желания по утру чувствовать себя случайной девицей в твоей постели, с парой засосов на шее.  
\- Ну, ты же врач… у тебя есть всякие мази…  
\- Как ты помнишь, мне еще нужно пересечь почти половину Энтерпрайз, чтобы попасть в лазарет. В прошлый раз мне пришлось просить Кристину о помощи, потому что кто-то не оставил на мне живого места в порыве своей страсти, - доктор ловит чужие инициативные руки и, кажется, готов смириться с их попыткой отогреть себя на его груди.  
\- Ты злопамятный сукин сын, - тянет Кирк, утыкаясь губами в ямку ключиц. – И злой к тому же.  
\- А ты пьян, Джим, - не укор, просто констатация факта.  
\- Но я пьян иногда, а ты всегда колючий, как ощетинившийся дикобраз,- он тянет дорожку из поцелуев от шеи к скуле, получая по лбу уже на середине пути. – Но я тебя прощаю.  
\- Безумно рад, - Маккой запускает ладонь в волосы Кирка, ненастойчиво поглаживая его по голове.  
Каюта наполняется благоговейной тишиной и почти едва заметным урчанием. Но ничто не вечно.  
\- Сними ее, Боунс. Она мне не нравится, - несколько мгновений покоя, и доктор снова вынужден отстаивать свои права на футболку. – Сними. Она синяя. Я помню.  
\- И? – удивляется МакКой. - У меня еще глаза синие, так что, на тебя теперь не смотреть? Джим, давай уже спать. У меня завтра исследование, я не хочу клевать носом за рабочим местом.  
\- Исследования, - передразнивает капитан. - И ты, Брут? И у тебя исследования. И у него... Ненавижу синий… Как твоя пижама… как твоя форма… как его форма, в конце концов!  
\- Ну чем тебе так синий-то не угодил, Джим? – вопрос риторический, больше похожий на всплеск руками, чем действительно нуждающийся в ответе.  
Леонард все так же гладит его по волосам, и пьяный, непоседливый ночной гость, кажется, окончательно успокаивается. Он как-то неловко обнимает МакКоя, и тот заботливо поправляет одеяло.  
– Господи, и этот человек управляет кораблем…  
\- Знаешь, иногда спасти… целую галактику… легче, чем сказать несколько слов… - фразы Кирка с каждым разом кажутся все бессвязнее.  
\- Знаю, - согласно кивает Боунс. - Знаю.  
\- Хочешь, скажу какой мой любимый цвет?  
Доктор безвольно закатывает глаза, понимая, что не может отказать своему другу в этой изощренной пытке. Каждую ночь Джим задает один и тот же вопрос, ответ на который МакКой уже выучил на память. Но все равно не перебивает, чужое, ели слышимое откровение.  
\- Синий. Как морская волна. С легким оттенком зелени…  
Кирк еще несколько раз бурчит что-то про «синий» и засыпает, устроившись на плече человека, который, кажется, готов простить ему все.  
Леонарду до самого утра больше не спится. Он смотрит на белое полотнище потолка и не верит, что когда-нибудь эти ночи закончатся. Он по себе знает, что в разбитом сердце всегда не будет хватать осколков, чтобы его склеить.

 


	6. Жестокость (mirror!Кирк/Марлена)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Однажды Марлена оступилась, но подняться уже не смогла.

Тонкая кожа в уголках губ беззвучно трескается, и рот заполняет кровь. Впрочем, сейчас это неважно. К ее вкусу она привыкла уже давно, и он намного слаще, чем тот, что ей предстоит ощутить.  
Смешно, но раньше она кривила эти губы и презрительно сплевывала, если белые горькие капли попадали в рот. Сейчас все иначе.  
Спину обжигает удар плетеных ремней, и хриплый голос командует «не останавливайся».  
Она послушно продолжает.  
Потому что герои долго не живут, да и не за что бороться в маленьком личном аду, ограниченном камерой. Она попала в немилость не случайно. В этом мире легко оступиться, и невозможно исправить ошибку. Но они - ее палачи – будто в насмешку оставили ей жизнь.  
Неопытные режиссеры, изображающие из себя богов, диктовали кому жить, а кому умирать. В пустом отсеке, в мирное время приспособленном для перевозки грузов, они пожелали воссоздать подземелья средневековья. Мирные времена остались в таком же далеком прошлом.  
Дыбы, плети и испанский сапог. Обманчиво изящный. Таких тогда точно не было.  
Чужая рука грубо толкает ее назад, на идеально чистый пол. Они всегда убирают за собой – чистюли. Это его приказ - лощеного выродка в золотой тунике. Того, кто требовал повиновения и покорности. Того, которому она была верна и преданна. Но однажды наскучила…  
Глоток воды, укол стимулятора – чтобы прожить еще сутки, им всем на потеху, и удар сапогом под ребра – вот и все на сегодня. Ее пытка окончена и Марлена разрешает себе закрыть глаза.  
До прихода следующего инквизитора…


	7. Кое-что про свадьбы (Кирк/Спок, Кирк/Хан)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Все давно уяснили, что их гениальному навигатору есть что сказать по любому поводу, будь то мирные переговоры, падение шатла или… свадьба.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Написано на "Fandom Battle-2011"

Экстренное совещание, посвященное внезапной свадьбе капитана Кирка, проходило шумно. Вначале экипаж звездолета «Энтерпрайз» долго уговаривал последнего, что это жизненно необходимо. Ведь не каждый день террорист, решивший пойти по стопам Нерона и угрожающий разнести в клочки Землю, соглашается в качестве откупа связать свою жизнь с известным на всю Федерацию капитаном корабля. Следом встал вопрос кого же из них двоих считать невестой. И наконец, выяснилось, что никто не знает, как устраивать весь этот «праздник» на корабле, да еще и в открытом космосе.  
Впрочем, решение нашлось мгновенно…  
Все давно уяснили, что их гениальному навигатору есть что сказать по любому поводу, будь то мирные переговоры, падение шатла или… свадьба. Поэтому Нийота сразу поинтересовалась у Чехова, как празднуют свадьбы в России.  
Вот только он не нашелся что ответить.  
– С размахом?  
– Это как? – впервые его ответ действительно волновал Ухуру, и это льстило. Обычно она, при всей силе поистине материнской любви к Павлу, не особо его слушала. Да энсин никогда и не обижался.  
Но может быть, как раз поэтому сейчас Павел судорожно пытался вспомнить то единственное торжество, на котором ему довелось побывать. В возрасте семи… нет, восьми лет.  
Вспоминалось с трудом.  
– Все начинается рано утром… Нет, даже не так. Есть две группы: друзья жениха и друзья невесты, ну у нас невесты нет, значит того, кого будут красть…  
Нийота напряженно пыталась поймать ход мысли Чехова, но, видимо, это ей никак не удавалось. Поэтому на помощь поспешил Скотти.  
– Зачем? – уточнил он. – Парень, мы с таким трудом уговорили капитана жениться, а ты предлагаешь кого-то красть?  
– Так надо, – настаивал Чехов. – Для того чтобы жених мог невесту выкупить. Или выиграть.  
– Не, с деньгами у нас сейчас туго, - тут же подытожил механик, - а что за игры?  
– Друзья невесты должны задавать жениху вопросы о ней, о ее привычках, детстве, любимых занятиях, семье… всякие, в общем. И за каждый ответ подпускать его ближе.  
– А если жених не знает? – уточнила Ухура. – Я не думаю что наши «женихи» хоть что-нибудь друг о друге знают.  
– Тогда придется пить.  
– Вот! Это нам подходит, – разулыбался Скотти и даже хлопнул Чехова дружески по плечу, едва не впечатав навигатора в противоположную стену. В хорошем настроении механик мог бы совершить не один подвиг.  
  
Воссоздать всю церемонию Павел так и не смог, но хорошая фантазия и вовремя заданные вопросы в конечном итоге прояснили ситуацию.  
– Мы поняли, – подытожил Скотти, – На настоящей русской свадьбе нужно много пить и не выпускать невесту из-за стола до самой ночи, чтобы еще раз не украли… Паш, а ты уверен, что ее должны красть несколько раз?  
– Конечно! Это же традиция. И невесту, и ее туфельку.  
– Зачем кому-то капитанский сапог?  
– Из него снова нужно пить. За здоровье молодых, - торжественно подытожил Чехов.  
– Кажется, я начинаю проникаться духом русской культуры, - подмигнул ему Скотти. Ухура обреченно покачала головой, понимая, что дипломатического скандала избежать не удастся в любом случае.  
Оставалась еще одна проблема. Нийота совершенно не представляла, что делать с одним вулканцем, который в расстроенных чувствах способен не только воплотить в жизнь все русские традиции, включая «таскание молодой за косы» и «драку для поддержания веселья», но и привнести что-то свое. Например, ритуальное убийство и пытки. В чем-чем, а в изощренной фантазии логичным вулканцам было сложно отказать.  
Особенно когда их законного супруга женят второй раз на не пойми ком.


	8. Джим, клянусь что задушу тебя! (Спок/ОЖП)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Нелегкие взаимоотношения капитана Кирка и коммандера Спока. Взгляд от третьего лица.

Знаете, каков главный недостаток корабельных интерьеров? Невозможность хлопнуть дверью.  
Иногда так хочется не словами, а импульсивным жестом показать, что ты думаешь по поводу чужой несостоятельности, пространных разговоров, необдуманных решений и много еще чего... Впрочем, только если ты человек. Если же ты вулканец, то достаточно дать двери плавно закрыться и, развернувшись ко мне спиной, не размыкая собственных сцепленных пальцев сесть за стол.  
  
\- Ненавижу, - констатирует Спок. - Ненавижу тебя, Джеймс Тиберий Кирк,- и не одна нота не дрожит в его голосе, говоря о хоть малейших эмоциях.  
  
Я привычно молчу. Боги, если бы вы знали, сколько раз я слышал эти две лаконичные фразы! По первой, когда после подобных заявлений он так и продолжал сидеть в этом проклятом кресле, больше не говоря не единого слова, мне даже казалось, что утро никогда не наступит. Но нет. Предельно точно, минута в минуту, он поднимался и уходил на положенный завтрак. И все начиналось сначала.  
  
Впрочем, иногда есть место и другому варианту развития событий.  
  
Спок неподвижен в кресле еще несколько мгновений. Но потом все-таки поворачивается ко мне и, сделав шаг навстречу, незамедлительно начинает раздеваться. В такие моменты он больше всего похож на змею, меняющую свою шкуру. Почти беззвучно к ногам падает униформа, через которую он, слегка помедлив, перешагивает, оставляя ее хаотично лежать на полу. Это его личный ритуал. Который, если задуматься, мне нравится больше всего. Такая человечная нота протеста. Но что правда, по большей степени самому себе.  
Скинутая одежда похожа на цветочные опавшие лепестки. И он делает еще несколько шагов ко мне.  
  
Я жду.  
Его горячие дыханье и скупые прикосновенья.  
Кто сказал, что Спок похож на кусок айсберга, бороздящего ледовитый океан? Ложь. Если он и холоден, то его холод обжигает сильнее лучей Ригеля*. Он обнимает меня одной рукой и, где-то уже на границах с владениями Морфея, обреченно выдыхает: "Я тебя прощаю, Джим".  
  
Господи, как в этот момент я хочу задушить капитана Кирка! Душить и не отпускать, пока он не выдохнет свой последний глоток воздуха. Пока его губы не станут синими, а глаза на веки-вечные не застекленеют. Пока он, наконец, не почувствует хотя бы часть той боли, что причиняет живому существу, так доверчиво ему открывшемуся.  
Джим, я клянусь, что задушу тебя, если еще раз увижу это потерянное выражение на лице твоего старшего помощника! На большее, увы, я не способен. Ведь я, всего-навсего, подушка. А жаль...  
  


 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> * Ригель - самая яркая звезда в созвездии Орион. Принадлежит к классу голубых сверхгигантов, редких и загадочных звезд — одних из самых горячих, крупнейших и самых ярких объектов в изученной области Вселенной. Масса Ригеля приблизительно в 20 раз больше массы Солнца и он обладает светимостью в 14 000 раз больше солнечной.


	9. Критерии привлекательности (Спок, Маккой)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Случайный разговор в баре может привести к неожиданным выводам.

\- Почему из множества женщин в этом баре вы выбрали андорианку, чтобы провести с ней вечер?  
В набитом под завязку, не самом элитном питейном заведении этого города, появление коммандера Спока кажется неожиданным. И совершенно несвоевременным.  
Маккой, чуть прищуриваясь, пытается рассмотреть лицо вулканца в клубах густого сигаретного дыма, но тот как всегда непроницаем.  
\- Вы находите поразительно неудачное время для вопросов, - бурчит Маккой, сдаваясь под молчаливым напором вулканского любопытства. В личной картотеке доктора Спок уже давно зачислен в штат тех, кому проще ответить, чем игнорировать.  
\- Я оставлю вас не надолго? – Маккой проявляет все свое южное обаяние, извиняясь перед собеседницей. Она кивает, и светло-кобальтовые рожки качаются в такт движению ее головы. Доктор находит это весьма привлекательным.  
\- Почему вы решили провести вечер именно с этой женщиной? – повторяет свой вопрос коммандер.  
\- Она – андорианка, Спок,- лаконично отвечает Маккой, словно это уже должно все объяснить. Но, видимо, вулканцу для своих логических умозаключений требуется больше данных.  
\- Вы ксенофил?  
\- Нет, черт вас подери.  
Доктор уверен, что проявил достаточно такта по отношению к Споку, о котором еще вчера просил его капитан. Отвечать на совсем идиотские вопросы он не обязан.  
\- Тогда вам нравятся андорианки? – уточняет коммандер.  
Маккой едва сдерживается, но разъясняет почти спокойным тоном:  
\- Она – не человек, и это уже половина ее привлекательности. Раса не имеет значения.  
Где-то в этот момент Спок должен приподнять бровь, но универсальная энциклопедия доктора «Вулканцы и их привычки» впервые его подводит. Коммандер наклоняет голову в бок, будто большой кот, и ждет продолжения.  
\- Будучи человеком, я не знаю тех критериев красоты, которые приняты в андорианском обществе и не завишу ни от чьего мнения, стереотипов, предрассудков, не мучаюсь вопросом «считается ли она красивой среди своих сородичей или нет?».  
Спок молчит какое-то время, но прежде чем Маккой возвращается к своему столику, его останавливает неожиданное прикосновение. Вулканец едва касается его запястья, словно боясь или прикоснутся к открытой коже, или случайно вывихнуть.  
\- Что мне нужно сделать, доктор, чтобы мы провели эту ночь вместе? – опираясь на полученные выводы, наконец, интересуется Спок.  
\- Быть женщиной?


	10. И только память вечна (Маккой/прайм Спок)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Есть вещи, о которых один помнит, а второму только предстоит узнать.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Бета: Lonnie  
> Арт: -tafa.

Говорят, вулканцам не свойственно ни тосковать, ни жалеть. Особенно тем, кто ступал на путь Колинара.  
Говорят, в вулканцах больше от вычислительной техники, чем от живых существ из плоти и крови.  
Говорят… да много чего говорят. Особенно те, кто не знает истины.

Память порой играет с ним злую шутку. Спок смотрит на людей или вещи, что его окружают, и чувствует тоску. Он видит их такими, какими они станут двадцать или пятьдесят лет спустя.  
Наверное, в этом нет ничего странного для того, кто уже прожил эту жизнь один раз, но это все равно не дает ему покоя.

На корабле, как две капли воды похожем на тот, «его», Энтерпрайз есть места, куда Спок предпочитает не наведываться. Есть люди, которых он старается не видеть.  
Пусть это очень по-человечески. То время, когда он стыдился этой своей половины, давно прошло. 

Впрочем, сегодня он сделает исключение.  
Порез, что казался незначительным, неожиданно начал настойчиво чесаться и воспалился. И это единственная причина, по которой он идет в лазарет, убеждает себя Спок. 

Есть раны, которые не заживут никогда. Ни двадцать лет, ни почти столетие спустя.  
Иногда достаточно одного взгляда, одного слова, чтобы они легко начали кровоточить. 

\- Здравствуйте, доктор Маккой.  
\- Посол? – Леонард поднимает голову от какого-то, безусловно важного, эксперимента и внимательно смотрит на вновьприбывшего. – Что-то случилось?  
\- Небольшая травма, - Спок приподнимает рукав, показывая исполосованную неровными рубцами кисть.  
\- Небольшая? – едва заметно психует доктор. – Вечно вы, вулканцы, все преуменьшаете.  
Споку кажется, что Маккой мучительно долго возится с трикодером, парой спреев и пластырем, и едва не выдергивает руку, когда тот заканчивает свои манипуляции. 

Но доктор не спешит отпускать вулканца. Он касается кончиками соединенных пальцев запястья, проверяя работу длинной ладонной мышцы, которая могла быть повреждена. Затем спускается ниже по ладони, к подушечкам среднего и указательного пальца. Его движения точны и носят исключительно врачебный характер. Но Спок заметно дрожит от этих простых прикосновений.  
\- Доктор Маккой, - голос Спока сух и, кажется, вот-вот треснет. - Прекратите ваши действия, пожалуйста.  
\- Что такое, Посол? – удивляется мужчина, замирая. Он поднимает глаза от рук своего пациента и перехватывает его взгляд. Если бы Маккой никогда раньше не общался с вулканцами, он бы сказал – Спок боится. - Это просто возвратно-поступательные движение. Я должен убедиться, что ваша рука функционирует, как и должна. Это не займет много времени.  
\- Будьте любезны, доктор, отпустить мою руку, - повторяет Спок.  
Маккой видит, как отчаянно сжимаются кулаки пожилого вулканца, как судорожно дергается кадык, будто он едва сдерживает себя.  
\- Вашей помощи больше не требуется. Спасибо.  
\- Здесь я доктор, мистер Спок. И я не отпущу вас, - Маккой еще раз проводит пальцами по запястью, повторяя свои недавние прикосновения. Вот только на сей раз он смотрит в глаза вулканца, а не на его руки. - Я не отпущу вас, пока вы не скажите, что значит этот жест, раз он вас так пугает.  
Посол едва заметно качает головой. Нет, этот человек никогда не знал… и не знает, когда нужно остановиться. Этот Маккой такой же любопытный, как и тот, другой. 

«Он не дает тебе стареть» - уверял его Джим и был прав. Как и во многом другом.  
Его т`хайла редко ошибался. И никогда, если дело касалось Маккоя.

\- Надеюсь, вы помните, доктор, что не стоит задавать вопросов, ответов на которые знать не хотите? - Спок приподнимается, на мгновение забывая, насколько он стар, и что ему уже не по годам творить нечто подобное. Сухие губы касаются удивленно приоткрытого рта доктора, и легкий поцелуй оседает на его коже теплым облачком. 

Вулканец не знает, что чувствует этот Маккой сейчас. Но когда однажды он спросил того, своего доктора, тот не скрываясь, ответил: «Я тогда впервые задумался, почему Джим ходит за тобой, словно привязанный. Кажется, я был абсолютно счастлив».  
\- Чертов вулканец, - Маккой отскакивает от Спока сам, едва не падая, спотыкаясь о ближайшую кровать. – Это было неожиданно, посол. Вы не так просты.  
\- Я – нет, но вот мой ответ на ваш вопрос – весьма однозначен.  
Доктор хмыкает и улыбается. Он всегда любил играть, помнит Спок. Их партии были захватывающими. Когда-то давно. Вот только с этим Маккоем играть уже не ему. 

\- Вы и ваш капитан. Вы были близки? - Маккой останавливает его вопросом, когда посол уже подходит к дверям медотсека.  
\- Да, - соглашается он. – Я и Джим... он был моим т`хайла. Другом. И братом. И..., – Спок поворачивается к доктору, внимательно глядя на мужчину, словно решается, стоит ли это озвучивать вслух, – … и мы любили одного и того же человека.  
\- Конечно, - кивает Маккой. – И сейчас все так же.  
Спок удивленно приподнимает бровь.  
\- Думал, вы не знаете, доктор.  
\- Это и слепой увидит, - усмехается Боунс. – Нийоту невозможно не заметить.  
Вулканец едва заметно поджимает губы, а затем не улыбается, нет, - смеется.  
\- Вы ошибаетесь, доктор, все еще ошибаетесь. 

Посол Спок уходит, не оборачиваясь. Рана, которая, казалось, будет болеть вечно, покрывается тонкой, едва заметной корочкой.  
Что ж, в жизни есть то, чего не вернуть. То, что возвращать не стоит. И то, чего невозможно лишиться.

[](http://hostingkartinok.com/show-image.php?id=072214767977dee75fad499ef8b425ae)


	11. Сон (Спок/Чэпел)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Стоит послушать: Meredith Brooks - "What Would Happen if We

_Ты мне говоришь, что тебе постоянно снится_   
_Неведомый мир, где реальное слито с чудом..._   
_И ломкие пальцы пролистывают страницы_   
_Такого былого, что даже поверить трудно.(с)_   
_А.Белянин_

«Ничто не предвещало беды», - именно так любят начинать классики.  
Когда в динамиках звучит сигнал экстренного вызова, Кристина думает, что это случайность. Энтерпрайз уже почти две недели бесцельно бороздит вдалеке от баз и планет в ожидании новых заданий. Разве что-то может произойти?  
  
Коммандер Спок как-то неуместно смотрится на операционном столе. Она редко видит его в стенах лазарета и еще реже в роли пациента. Но сегодня исключительный случай.  
Его правая ладонь целиком в ошметках сгоревшей перчатки, а от рукава формы остался только манжет, синий с золотом, как браслет, берущий в кольцо бледное запястье.  
\- Он чинил… попал в поток… никто не знал…  
Но она не слышит слов. Штормовой волной в ушах пульсирует страх. Сейчас она самый бесполезный человек в этой комнате, не способная пошевелиться. Так бывает, когда в смертельной ловушке оказывается дорогой человек. Или нечеловек. Пусть он не приходит к тебе по вечерам на чашку чая, пусть вы не смотрите на звезды через стекла иллюминатора, держась за руки, пусть он даже не зовет тебя по имени. Это не важно, когда в сердце маленьким огоньком теплится любовь.  
Кто-то толкает ее в бок, пытаясь протянуть провода от дальнего оборудования, потому что стандартного набора недостаточно для вулканца. Беспомощность, кажется, так называется тот вакуум, в который ее засасывает.  
\- Кристина, ампулу…  
Она движется по резьбе старой памяти, что-то держит и передает, в то время как перед глазами нечто другое. Болезненно бледные веки, обгоревшие брови и кончики волос.  
  
\- Теперь все, - голос МакКоя очень уставший, слегка хриплый и почти неприятный. – Кристина, вколите ему это.  
Ее руки дрожат, едва удерживая шприц.  
\- И можете быть свободны. Состояние стабильное, я готов даже пообещать, что он выживет.  
Леонард, кажется, что-то еще говорит про мостик, капитана, зеленокожих идиотов, лезущих чинить поврежденные системы без предварительной проверки, но она не слышит. Так же как и не замечает, как он уходит.  
  
Когда она делает укол, коммандер не шевелится. Сейчас же он похож на мотылька, пойманного опытным аурелианом и приколотого булавкой к кровати в угоду своей коллекционной прихоти. Или на спящую принцессу из земных сказок, которые так любят читать всем детям.  
Невольно хочется дотронуться до человека, пусть получеловека, который так часто ей снится. И Чапэл проводит рукой по растрепанным несколькочасовой операцией волосам, по опаленным дугам его бровей, по скулам.  
\- Простите, - шепчет Кристина, запечатляя робкий поцелуй на потрескавшихся и сухих губах Спока.  
Она уверена, что он должен спать, и ее дерзкий поступок ничуть его не побеспокоит. Поэтому едва не вскрикивает, чувствуя его горячие, как угольки, пальцы, скользящие по ее щеке. А затем, он едва касается ее губ языком, от чего лазарет, Энтерпрайз, вся вселенная готова взорваться в ее сознании сотней фейерверков. Кристина безумно хочет увидеть румянец, который наверняка украшает бледные скулы коммандера. Но перед ней только затуманенные лекарством, как поволокой, глаза вулканца. Они абсолютно черные, будто кто-то решил использовать их вместо основы для теста Роршаха, капнув чернил. И, кажется, из глубины на нее смотрит кто-то чужой, пугающий и влекущий одновременно.  
Но этот неожиданный приступ заканчивается, едва начавшись, и Спок медленно оседает на кровать, вновь засыпая.  
Сестра Чапэл сидит с ним до самого утра, держит за руку и уходит за несколько минут до того, как он приходит в себя. Ей кажется, что, даже несмотря на свою вулканскую феноменальную память, коммандер ничего не вспомнит.  
  
\- Доктор МакКой, мне снился очень странный сон…– замечает Спок во время утреннего осмотра.  
\- Это просто побочный эффект лекарства, - объясняет Боунс.  
Спок находит замечание логичным.


	12. Плохой секс (Скотти/Чехов)

"Что такое плохой секс?" - спрашивает однажды за ужином Чехов у доктора. Его щенячий взгляд не оставляет Маккою сил проигнорировать вопрос. - Когда последствия превышают удовольствие.

"Что такое плохой секс?" - интересуется Чехов во время одной из экспедиций у Кирка. Капитан улыбается - ему всегда есть что сказать. - Когда ты не хочешь того, кого выбрал.

"Что такое плохой секс?"- невзначай произносит Чехов сидя за соседним пультом с Сулу. Тот долго думает и серьезен как никогда. - Когда ты идешь против себя и своих принципов.

"Что такое плохой секс?" - Чехов наконец решается задать этот вопрос старпому. Спок на редкость молчалив и не способен ответить. - Что такое хороший секс, мичман?

"Что такое плохой секс, Монтгомери? " - Сказки, - отмахивается Скотти и целует юношу, задающего такие глупые и провокационные вопросы.


	13. Кто здесь самый главный? (праймКирк/Кирк)

Губы старшего Кирка были очень мягкие, горячие, и целовался он так, будто ел любимые Боунсом персики. Это раздражало. Но Джим не привык проигрывать. Даже самому себе. Тем более, что в целом, ситуация его вполне устраивала. Заявленный секс «ради интереса» был во вкусе их обоих.   
Процесс замер, когда встал вопрос «кто будет сверху». И сам Джим, неожиданно оказался придавлен к кровати. Такого поворота он точно не планировал. Рот по-хозяйски закрыли рукой, перевернув на живот. Может быть силы было и больше у того, другого Кирка. Но насчет ловкости он решил поспорить, весьма подлым приемом изменив расклад. Теперь он возвышался на кровати, и торжеству победы не было конца.  
\- Мы трахнемся или и будем дальше размениваться по мелочам?  
\- Угу. Только вот решим кто поведет.  
Его старшая копия демонстративно облизала пальцы, давая понять, что сможет неплохо доминировать и лежа на спине. Джим, хмыкнув, резко подтолкнул его колени к груди, лишив явного преимущества.   
Секс, и дальше откладывался на неопределенное время. Нужно было что-то делать. Отыметь этого самоуверенного гада хотелось до боли. Или хотя бы быть оттраханым самому. Но они только улыбались друг другу и не отступали.  
Было нечто возбуждающие в том, чтобы знать обо всех слабостях противника. И от предвкушения чего-то грандиозного ныло в паху.   
\- Давай кинем монетку? Если орел, то сверху я, если решка – ты, - предложил лежащий в не очень выгодном положении Кирк.  
\- Почему это орел твой? Ладно, хрен с ним. А если на ребро?  
\- Позовем Спока.  
\- Моего или твоего.  
\- Обоих, Джим, к чему мелочиться.


	14. Одиночество в толпе (Спок/Чехов)

В пахнущем металлом и антисептиком брюхе корабля Чехов чувствует себя так же неважно, как и на земле. Мечты о том, что космос изменит хоть что-нибудь, опять не сбылись. Если ты улыбчивый, доброжелательный и за тобой не стелется шлейф разбитых женских, или не только, сердец, то будь это хоть земля, хоть небо – ты есть и остаешься невидимкой.   
Симпатичный, но не обаятельный, талантливый, но не зазнающийся. В любом случае ему всегда чего-то не хватает. Он как эскиз. Из которого может получиться идеальная картина, если добавить немного цвета. Да только вот художнику давно наплевать на свое творение. И он пылиться черно-белым полотном в глубине рабочей подсобки.  
Его видят, слышат, с ним говорят, его просят. Но не замечают.   
«Одиночество в толпе», кажется, так называлась та известная картина, главное действующие лицо которой он и напоминает. С этим можно или бороться или смириться. 

\- Чехов, что вы делаете на этих ярусах? – голос, который энсин привык ежедневно слышать за спиной, непривычно доноситься откуда-то спереди, из полумрака коридора.  
\- Гулял, - признается Павел.  
\- Там на верху внеурочный концерт по случаю дня рождения Сулу. Почему Вы не празднуете вместе со всеми?  
\- А почему Вы, коммандер, не рядом с капитаном? – парирует Чехов.  
\- Гуляю.  
Они так и стоят друг на против друга. Не шевелясь. Не приближаясь. Привыкшее к темноте глаза, уже способны различить вулканца, прислонившегося к одной из несущих балок, и внимательно разглядывающего его самого.   
Чехов делает несколько шагов, пока почти не упирается в грудь мужчины. Абсолютно намеренно.  
\- Паша, - еле слышный шепот.  
\- Я не искал тебя. Совсем. А ты?  
\- Искал, - Чехов понимает, что оказывается достаточно одного только слова, чтобы захотелось, наплевав на все условности, быть донельзя счастливым.  
\- Почему?   
\- Я беспокоился.  
Пол неожиданно уходит из под ног. Но сильные и очень горячие руки подхватывают и не дают энсину упасть.   
\- Ты еще не до конца здоров, так сказал доктор МакКой. Я посчитал, что тебе опасно находится в одиночестве.   
Теплые, чуть влажные губы касаются мальчишеского лба.  
\- Спасибо.  
Хочется зарыться лицом в складки чужого форменного свитера и не шевелиться. Просто стоять, обхватив мужчину руками, не думая ни о чем.  
\- Паша. Пошли, - его вырывают из райских иллюзий и, положив ладонь на плечо, уводят прочь из темноты.   
\- Ты хочешь, чтобы мы вернулись на праздник? – уточняет Павел.  
\- Лучше в каюту. Ты совсем холодный.   
\- Не надо. Ты оставишь меня одного и уйдешь.  
Юноша останавливается и недоверчиво смотрит из под пушистой челки на вулканца.  
\- Куда я уйду из нашей каюты? – в голосе Спока легкое недоверие и даже удивление. – Кажется, тебе снова нездоровится.   
\- Это шутка. Я просто хотел услышать, как ты говоришь «наша», - Паша прижимается всем телом к старпому, вырывая у него тихий вздох.   
\- Наша, - повторяет вулканец. – Чехов, не смотря на весь Ваш математический талант, логические построения в ряде Ваших высказываний отсутствуют напрочь.   
Мальчишка смеется. Он подтягивается на носочках, касаясь губами бледного, в свете дежурного освещения, подбородка Спока. А следом, его подталкивают к стене, почти вжимая в жесткую обшивку. Чехов подставляет шею под поцелуи и послушно сцепляет лодыжки на пояснице мужчины, когда его подтягивают выше.   
\- Почему я? – наконец формулирует вопрос старпом, целуя тонкие мальчишеские запястья. И стягивая свитер с Павла.   
\- Ты единственный, кто заметил меня, когда для других я был невидим, - предельно честно отвечает энсин. Остальные слова теряются в череде стонов и тихих всхлипов. 

Спок тоже как черно-белая картина, думает Павел лежа на кровати. Длинные, тонкие пальцы вулканца скользят по его плечам, позвонку, ягодицам, будто что-то рисуют на холсте кожи. «Если мало цветов, значит много оттенков», когда-то сказал его любовник. И Чехов склонен с ним согласиться. Быть черно-белым намного лучше, чем не быть вовсе.  
\- Ты слишком много думаешь, пытаясь спать, как для человека, - замечает Спок.  
\- Наверное, я не хочу, - солнечно улыбается Чехов, поворачивая голову, чтобы получить легкий поцелуй куда-то в уголок рта.  
\- Тогда я предположу, что ты не сильно устал, - выдыхает мужчина, переворачивая Пашу на спину, чтобы придавить к кровати всем телом.   
\- Нисколько.


	15. По-быстрому (Кирк/Маккой)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Случай во время обучения в академии.

\- Боунс, у меня есть 17…16 минут, - заявляет с порога Кирк, поспешно стягивая форменные сапоги.- Если постараемся, то успеем.  
\- Иди в жопу, Джим, - отмахивается МакКой, хотя и понимает, что любое его сопротивление бесполезно. Особенно после такого случайного приглашения. Его друг не знает слова «нет».   
Скобы застежек разлетаются по полу, когда Кирк пытается избавиться от собственного кителя. Он спешит. Впрочем, он всегда поспешен.  
Когда Леонард знакомится с ним, Джим спешит сбежать от прошлой жизни, чтобы с разбегу вляпаться в новую. Он спешит каждое утро на первые пары, умудряясь проспать. Потому что вечером, после предыдущих занятий, он спешил на встречу ночным приключениям и новым знакомствам. Он спешит дочитать начатую книгу и промотать фильм, чтобы узнать в чем суть истории. Он спешит. Он постоянно боится опоздать.  
Его поцелуи больше похожи на укусы. Ведь невозможно целоваться на бегу. А любить? Наверное, тоже. МакКой предпочитает долгие прелюдии и страстный секс. Ему не хватает глубокого петинга и сухой, безвкусной разрядки. Но кажется, Кирку достаточно и этого. Он проводит тыльной стороной ладони по губам мужчины, стирая белую пленку. Одевает поспешно скинутые брюки и хватает с кресла чужой, не пострадавший от поспешной страсти, китель.   
\- Блин, Джим, когда ты прекратишь таскать мои вещи?!  
\- Когда мы будем носить форму разных цветов, возможно. Извини. Спешу. Люблю тебя. Побежал, - и скрывается за дверью.  
\- Когда-нибудь успеешь, - устало огрызается Боунс вслед. – Я доктор, а не белошвейка…


	16. Одиночество - это просто слово (Маккой/Спок)

Он не умеет любить. То чувство, что люди восхищенно называют «любовью», окрыленные которым они без раздумий сжигают города, умывают в крови целые планеты, перекраивают саму сущность бытия или отказываются от него, совершенно не понятно Споку. Любовь нельзя разобрать на части как паззл, нельзя рассмотреть под микроскопом, отделяя по кусочку, нельзя спрятать в пробирку, как вирус. Но можно попробовать собрать, как механизм, заставить работать по четким чертежам и научиться вовремя нажимать на рычаги.   
Ведь то, что связывает между собой вулканцев, заставляя их искать пару и продолжать род - тоже механизм, доведенный веками до совершенства. Спок уверен, что воплощение его идеи логично. Он ищет и находит на Энтерпрайз человека, способного заставить его машину вращать свои шестеренки. 

Только вот безупречный план почти незаметно идет трещинами, и плотно-подогнанные детали вместо того, чтобы слаженно работать, только мешают друг другу. Идеальная, еще несколько месяцев назад, формула любви доказывает свою несостоятельность.   
Но в расчетах нет ошибки. Ее не может быть. Спок раз за разом перепроверяет таблицы и графики, не находя ответа, почему их с доктором МакКоем отношения все меньше походят на систему и больше - на лабиринт. Математически выверенная конструкция, воплощение логики и порядка, сводит его с ума, не позволяя выбраться, заставляя чувствовать себя пленником, блуждающим по кругу. Он бредет вдоль похожих друг на друга стен, но вместо выхода глубже теряется в изгибах и поворотах. У этого лабиринта нет сердца, так же как его нет у самого Спока. Только деталь системы - комок из плоти и крови, бьющийся где-то за восьмым ребром. 

Может быть, думает Спок, когда внезапно машина рассыпается металлической крошкой, у них с Леонардом что-нибудь и получилось бы, не будь последний по-врачебному педантичен, упрям и уверен в правильности принятых решений. Он слишком похож на вулканца. А может быть, Споку просто не стоило уходить каждый раз после секса, засыпая рядом, кутаясь в узком для двоих одеяле, или иногда позволять брать себя за руку, крепко переплетая пальцы. 

Но есть ошибки, которые невозможно исправить. Так же, как невозможно собрать любовь, словно пульт дистанционного управления, с кнопками «вкл» и «выкл». Теперь он понимает, что ему нужно было оступиться, чтобы открыть самую простую истину. Цена которой, боль треснувшего, ломким пластиком, живого сердца.   
\- Одиночество - всего лишь слово, Спок, - говорит ему МакКой на прощание.  
\- Любовь – тоже.  
Они расходятся, не оборачиваясь. Слишком гордые, чтобы просить, и слишком слабые, чтобы вычеркнуть друг друга из памяти.


	17. Как кошка с собакой

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Они выбирают куда отправиться в отпуск

"Живут как кошка с собакой".   
Спок часто слышал эту метафору, особенно от Чехова, но думал, что мичман таким образом пытается охарактеризовать их с Маккоем отношения. Возможно, приводя в пример различные биологические виды или особенности темперамента.   
По-настоящему Спок понял мысль Павла, только когда та приобрела буквальное значение.  
\- Леонард, твой пес сжевал мою обувь.   
\- Ты все равно не носишь эти ботинки, - отмахнулся доктор, уже третий раз переупаковывающий вещи. - Полотенце взял? Шляпу? Ласты? Удочку?   
\- Отсутствие репликаторов на планете еще не значит отсутствие цивилизации как таковой.  
\- Да это чертовы джунгли, Спок! Как я мог дать себя уговорить? Вирусы, бактерии, аборигены не...  
\- Твой пес порвал мою медитативную робу, - мягко напомнил ему вулканец, помогая застегнуть чемодан.  
\- А твоя кошка вытащила у меня все катушки с шелком. Вчера мне пришлось в буквальном смысле склеивать кадета, - Маккой отодвинул готовый багаж и достал из-под кровати последний саквояж. - Кстати, заметь, я ее пока не убил.  
\- Очень благородно с твоей стороны.   
Спок методично раскладывал по местам вещи, которые Леонард передумал брать, когда его настиг неожиданный вопрос.   
\- Кто будет ухаживать за животными во время нашего отпуска?  
\- Ты сказал, что я слишком рационален в этом вопросе и мои варианты "вызывают у тебя ужас". Я предположил, что ты сам найдешь того, кто ими займется.  
\- Приплыли! - Маккой нервно вытряхнул содержимое чемоданчика на покрывало. Два десятка цветных пакетов с лекарствами разлетелись по сторонам. - У нас спуск через час, а ты забыл...  
\- Я не забыл, - возразил Спок.  
\- Забыл, - повторил доктор и в конечном итоге кинул саквояж на пол. - Никуда не едем.  
Спок молча вышел из каюты, оставив Леонарда психовать в одиночестве.

Спустя двадцать минут черную кошку вулканца, которая принципиально не откликается ни на одно из имен, унесла с собой Ухура. А пес по имени Ланцет отправился на неделю в гости к капитану Кирку, пожелавшему отдохнуть на исторической родине в Айове.   
\- Хорошо, что у нас есть друзья, - отметил Леонард, развалившись на белом песке дикого пляжа. - Но ты все равно забыл.  
\- Я забыл, - нелогично согласился со своим партнером Спок.


	18. Будь здоров! (Спок/Маккой)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Говорят, вулканцы не болеют гриппом.

МакКой никогда не думал, что в этом мире есть вещи, которые, будучи связанны с первым помощником, могут заставить его умиляться. Он вообще относил себя к тому сорту людей, что не станут умиляться, тем более всякими глупостями. Пока однажды он не услышал как чихает Спок.   
Например, когда чихал Джим, об этом непременно знала вся палата, особенно прилегающие к пространству кровати люди и мебель. Прикрывать рот рукой или отворачивается, Кирка явно в детстве не учили, а перевоспитать то, что выросло, было не по силам даже Леонарду.   
Чехов чихал смешно, утыкаясь лицом в сложенные лодочкой ладони, и обязательно долго извиняясь после и желая всем окружающим «быть здоровыми».   
Скотти никогда не чихал. Он фыркал, тер рукой раскрасневшийся нос, но никогда не издавал ничего похожего на привычное «апчхи».   
А Спок... Спок оставался собой даже в таких мелочах. Может быть, ему просто хотелось сделать это так же логично и рационально, как и все остальное. Поэтому каждый раз, намериваясь чихнуть, он задерживал дыхание и старался не проронить ни звука. От этого его щеки приобретали насыщенный изумрудный оттенок и раздувались, будто он набрал полный рот конфет. Но сладкого старпом избегал, а издавать шипяще-пчихающие звуки, видимо считал недостойным вулканца. Но чтобы не придумывал Спок, организм непременно брал над упрямцем верх, и вместо «апчхи» или даже «пчхи», получалось что-то очень тихое, больше похожие на писк придавленной сапогом мыши. И всегда после вулканец удивленно приподнимал обе брови, будто не верил что этот звук принадлежит ему.  
Но как бы странно не выглядели его бесполезные попытки контролировать симптомы простуды, МакКой никогда не мог сдержать улыбки.  
\- Спок, прекратите себя мучить и чихните, в конце концов. В этом нет ничего постыдного. Все чихают, когда болеют гриппом.  
\- Вулканцы не болеют гриппом, - безапелляционно заявляет Спок и шмыгает носом.  
\- Конечно, - нарочито-милостиво соглашается МакКой поправляя, сползшее с ног Спока, одеяло. - Другие вулканцы не болеют, только мой.

* * *

  
\- Спок, какого черта вы сюда пришли, оставив мостик? - сипит МакКой, лишь мимоходом замечая новоприбывшего. - Я помню, что вулканцы не болеют гриппом.  
\- Мы движемся со скоростью варп-4 к ближайшей звездной базе и, я уверен, старший офицерский состав, в лице Сулу, способен управлять кораблем без надзора. В то время как вам нужна помощь в связи с госпитализацией 90% медицинского состава, - разъясняет тот.   
Но доктор смотрит на него устало, и намеренно точная, явно провокационная реплика остается без комментариев.   
– Вы находитесь в зоне риска, – напоминает старпом, что звучит как почти негласное «как ты?»  
\- Сам знаю, - вымученно огрызается МакКой. – Позаботились бы лучше о заболевших капитане и навигаторе, чем отвлекать меня от работы.  
\- Это было бы не логично, - спокойно заявляет вулканец, скидывая с себя свитер и одевая взятую из шкафа медицинскую униформу.   
Леонард на миг замирает, отвлекаясь от своих наблюдений в пользу оливковых лопаток и пары острых локтей.   
\- Потому что, - отвечает, на незаданный доктором вопрос, Спок, - кто-то должен следить за исследованиями, пока вы будете отдыхать.  
\- Об отдыхе не может быть и речи, - отмахивается МакКой и трет без того красные глаза. – На корабле двести четыре слегших с гриппом человека и я…  
Спок без объяснений, рывком, укладывает Леонарда на ближайшую кровать и удерживает, пока тот не прекращает попыток вырваться.  
\- Двухсот четырем пациентам никак не поможет врач, изнемогающий от усталости, - констатирует очевидное вулканец. – Тем более уже заболевший сам.  
Он прикасается ладонью ко лбу, чтобы убедится, что его, всегда более теплая кожа, сейчас заметно уступает температуре человека. МакКой закрывает глаза, даже не пытаясь сбросить руку, и сипло кашляет.   
\- Amor tussisque non celantur, - цитирует Спок, заставляя Леонарда едва заметно улыбнутся и согласится с тем, что заботиться о том кто дорог – весьма логично.


	19. Мне необходима твоя помощь (Скотти/Ухура)

\- Капитан, разрешите попросить лейтенанта Ухуру в инженерную. Мне нужна ее помощь,- голос Скотти слегка напряженный, но видимо ситуация не критическая.  
\- Лейтенант, спуститесь, пожалуйста, - отмахивается Кирк. Монтгомери редко просит его о чем бы то ни было, но Спок еще реже так склоняется над сканерами. Капитану не хочется отвлекаться и вдаваться в технические подробности.

* * *

 

\- Капитан, разрешите забрать лейтенанта Ухуру на четверть часа, - появление Скотти на мостике всегда сулит что-то неладное. Но Кирк еще не разу не видел, чтобы кому-то удалось вывести из себя Сулу до такой степени как сейчас.   
\- Конечно, - только бы никто не отвлекал. Зрелище достойное попкорна. Только где его взять?

* * *

 

\- Капитан, мне нужна срочная помощь, - Скотти лаконичен как всегда. Видимо старается не обременять Кирка деталями.  
\- Капитан, разрешите идти? – интересуется Ухура.  
\- Конечно, - по привычке соглашается Джим и впервые задумывается. Господи, а чем именно одаренная ксенолингвистка и хрупкая девушка может помочь Скотти в инженерной?


	20. Наша встреча случайна, неслучаен финал (праймСпок/Маккой)

  
Затягиваешься. Выдыхаешь. Дым серым облачком поднимается к потолку и оседает на волосах. Кажется, что это просто полосы тумана, а не седина, ложатся тонкими линиями на некогда иссиня-черные пряди. Зажатая между длинными пальцами сигарета, кажется тонкой и вот-вот готовой сломаться. Но это все равно красиво. Равно как и неправильно.  
Я ловлю дым, едва касаясь губами тебя. Это почти поцелуй. Ты протягиваешь сигарету.  
\- Не хочу.  
\- Боитесь, доктор?  
\- У меня и так полно вредных привычек, - оправдываюсь будто ребенок. Рядом с тобой я кажусь себе непозволительно глупым. – Впрочем, зависимость все равно одна. И тяжелее наркотиков еще не придумали.  
Ты улыбаешься. Я точно знаю, что ты улыбаешься, хотя уголки губ остаются неподвижными.  
\- Не понимаю только, почему куришь ты. Это…  
\- Вредно? Убьет меня раньше времени?  
\- Это не логично, - я смеюсь. Ты затягиваешься.  
Мы слишком разные. Все слишком сложно. Наши отношения – как уравнение, в котором чересчур много неизвестных. Неизвестно сколько ты еще готов терпеть мой яд. Неизвестно, сколько я готов пытаться научится тебя понимать. Неизвестно, что связывает именно нас. Меня, из этой вселенной и тебя, пришельца из другой. Между нам почти ничего нет, за что, как за спасательный круг, можно было бы ухватится, когда корабль пойдет ко дну. А он пойдет. Мы слишком разные.  
Я вожу пальцами по твоему тонкому запястью, где некогда нежная кожа теперь покрыта мелкими бороздами морщинок. Ты не отнимаешь руки. Все слишком запуталось. Так, что только резать.  
Чужие взгляды, шепот за спиной, обрывки разговоров. Твоя репутация безупречна, на мою - плевать. Мы курим в полумраке инженерной. Это единственное место, где тебя не мучают воспоминания, когда доводится бывать на Энтерпрайз. Точнее куришь ты, а я ловлю губами дым и твое дыхание, как выброшенная на берег рыба, гонит сквозь жабры воздух. Ее, как и меня, это убивает.  
\- Все это случайно, - замечаю я. – Ты. Я. Эти сигареты. Это жизнь.  
\- Мы, - подсказываешь. – Случайны. Наша встреча – возможно тоже. Но финал – нет.  
Я киваю. Ты затягиваешься. Я знаю, что бы не говорили, как бы нас не обвиняли, мне не уйти. Твое внимание и наши редкие встречи - самый сильный наркотик, который я когда-либо пробовал. Мне снова нужна доза и я сплетаю наши пальцы. Ты внимательно смотришь на меня. Киваешь. Прикасаешься сухими, обветренными на солнце губами к запястью. Там, где глупые подростки режут себе вены.  
\- Попробовав один раз, дороги назад нет, - устало замечаю. На сей раз вслух.  
Ты улыбаешься. Выдыхаешь. Ты знаешь, что завтра мне снова нужна будет доза.

* * *

Посол находит МакКоя на верхних палубах. Тот сидит, подложив под себя одну ногу, и кажется, что медитирует. Спок останавливается не доходя. Он боится напугать его своим резким появлением.

\- Я чувствовал, как ты прибыл, - говорил человек, все еще не открывая глаз.  
\- Удивительно.  
Тот глупец, который описывал вулканскую связь, видимо был только лишь теоретиком. Нить? Поток? Нет. Это мост. Надежный, широкий, с правильными геометрически выверенными бортиками и совершенно прямой.   
\- Удивлен? Я думал, что вы… мы… что у тебя и того меня была связь.   
\- Была, - соглашается посол, делая несколько шагов на сближение. Его руки сейчас спрятаны в рукавах, на манер муфты, а не сцеплены за спиной, готов поклясться Боунс. Знать то, чего не видишь – почти пугающе.  
МакКой поворачивается к нему, внимательно рассматривая.  
«Как будто бы мы расстались утром, а не три месяца назад».  
\- Может быть ты когда-нибудь расскажешь мне о том, какой я… был. Или покажешь, - просит мужчина. – Знаю, ты можешь. Так было бы легче. Я, возможно, знал бы что делать…  
\- Леонард, - прерывает его Спок. – Когда ты поймешь, что я встретил Тебя. Человека, которого я пытаюсь понять и принять, будто не встречал прежде. Я когда-нибудь сравнивал вас?   
МакКой молчит. Никогда. Никогда Спок не говорил ему «ты так не делал» или «я знаю что тебе нравилось».  
\- Лео…, - он даже сокращал имя Боунса по-другому, - Пойми, мне повезло встретить в жизни второго человека, который может разделить мой путь до конца.  
\- До конца? – вдруг переспрашивает доктор. Полы посольского одеяния серыми волнами ложатся у ног, когда Спок садится рядом и его обнимает.   
\- Я уйду с тобой. Когда придет время.  
МакКой молчит. Опять. И, кажется, совсем не дышит. Он не был готов к такому откровению. Спок водит длинными пальцами по его лбу и массирует виски. Леонард откидывает голову ему на плечо и закрывает глаза. Ментальный поцелуй. Нежный долгий. Многообещающий. Настолько много, что он не знает что ответить. Боунс отдал всего себя. Ему просто нечего добавить.   
«Будь со мной», - просит чей-то голос. Почти умоляет.   
\- Буду, - вслух соглашается доктор. – Все оставшиеся сорок лет.  
\- Больше, Лео, больше, - человек почти слышит звенящие нотки смеха в теплом дыхании у своего уха. - Одна на двоих жизнь с вулканцем… ты просто еще не понимаешь…  
\- Я давно все понял, - качает головой МакКой. – Но сейчас я хочу одну на двоих с вулканцем кровать. Ты… ты не против?  
Боунс поворачивается в теплых и сильных объятьях, чтобы заглянуть в лицо тому, кого он выбрал навсегда, без права на суд и апелляцию.  
\- Жесткая холодная палуба тебя не утраивает? – выгибает бровь Спок. В его глазах играет лукавый и незнакомый огонек. Это не вопрос.   
Доктор готов признать, что ему еще есть чему удивляться. Но не готов отказываться.


	21. На троих (праймСпок/Маккой/Спок)

\- Это непозволительно, - качает головой та, что заменила погибшую вместе с Вулканом старейшину.  
МакКой всю дорогу до храма и так чувствовал себя как не своей тарелке, а теперь, под оценивающим и почти осуждающим взглядом хочет просто сбежать. Вулканцы не испытывают эмоций? Ха. Иногда, они даже их не скрывают. Просто не каждый человек способен разгадать такой сложный шифр. Леонард, спустя два года, может назвать себя профессиональным дешифровщиком. Два года…  
Теплая ладонь ложиться ему на поясницу, едва почувствовав его беспокойство. Появляется уверенность. Он вдыхает и переплетает пальцы под покровом церемониального плаща.   
\- Не было прецедентов, - настаивает женщина.  
\- Теперь есть, - почти грубо обрывает ее Спок. Он давно не стремится быть принятым. Не пытается быть похожим. У него есть чем гордиться: должность, звание, награды. И человек. Так отчаянно цепляющийся за его ладонь. Рискнувший разделить с ним жизнь.  
\- С нами, Спок, - вслух поправляет его посол. И Леонард слегка улыбается. Тот, второй Спок, тоже не против иногда нарушать приличия.  
\- Брак с мужчиной. Брак с человеком… Такое случалось. Но одна связь на троих… - женщина кривит губы, давая понять что уже перечисленное должно было остановить их на пол пути. - Связь, это линия. Это поток. У него есть начало и есть конец…   
\- Вы когда-нибудь видели клевер, старейшина? – абсолютно серьезно интересуется старший из вулканцев.  
\- Конечно, посол. Клевер - род растений семейства Бобовых…  
\- У клевера три листка. Иногда больше. Но обычно три, - это слишком странное объяснение даже для доктора. Но женщина неожиданно кивает. И больше ничего не говорит.   
  
Счастье, маленькими пузырьками, как игристое вино, так и норовит выплеснуться через край. Тонкие пальцы гладят виски, скользят по шее, по груди, касаются живота. Каждое прикосновение похоже на маленький взрыв, растекающийся по телу теплой волной. МакКой пленен, будто в сетях, чужих бледных рук и губ, терзающих его плечи и бедра одновременно. Его желание, его жар, обрывки его мыслей мечутся, схваченные чужими сознаниями. Это капитуляция во власть тех, с кем он связал свою жизнь. Но они знают ценность этого дара. Кажется мира за пределами двух тел, обнимающих Боунса по бокам просто не существует. Он иллюзорен, смешон, не логичен, враждебен, бессмысленнен.  
«Тшшш» - успокаивающе целует его посол. Если бы Леонарда попросили описать того, то он мог бы сказать что это морская толща, глубина, темно зеленая, но не до черноты.  
Спок ничего не говорит. Он просто целует запястья доктора, на которых видны случайные следы чужих пальцев. Он, как мечущийся стяг под сильным ветром. О том как вулканцы видят его самого, МакКой не задумываются. Счастья слишком много… и мужчины постепенно убаюкивают своего человека.   
Кто сказал, что связь на троих не возможна?


	22. Джиму об этом знать не обязательно (Спок, Маккой)

\- Господи, что это, Спок?! – МакКой почти с ужасом рассматривает окрашенные зеленым ладони и пальцы Спока. Кожа местами похожа на бахрому, но кровь уже остановилась, покрыв раны плотной, шершавой корочкой.  
\- Травма, - раздражающая Боунса очевидная констатация.  
\- Да я вижу что травма! Но… у Вас сломано два пальца и трещина через запястье.  
\- Я уверен, что это лечится, доктор, - непроницаемая маска безразличия.  
\- Уверен он, - бурчит МакКой. – Содранные ладони, сбитые костяшки. Не будь вы безэмоциональным остроухим гоблином, я бы сказал что вы пытались заглушить душевную боль физической  
\- Это нелогично, – сухо констатирует вулканец. – Я всегда могу обратиться к медитации и самодисциплинирующим процедурам.  
\- Конечно. Всегда. Если только Ваши переживания не касаются капитана. Тогда все происходящее теряет какую бы то ни было логичность.  
Спок молчит. МакКой думает, стоит ли добивать противника. Но кажется, старпом и сам знает что попался в сети обаяния Джеймса Тиберия Кирка. Безнадежно.  
\- Когда капитан очнется, передайте, что его риск был неоправданным. Ему не следовало закрывать меня от вражеской атаки. Это моя обязанность, как его первого помощника. Согласно статье устава номер…  
-Я понял, понял, - отмахивается доктор. Затем указывает на покалеченные руки Спока. – Думаю, Джиму об этом знать не обязательно.


	23. Я ведь чуть не убил его (Спок, праймСпок)

 

\- У меня остался еще один вопрос, посол.  
\- Слушаю.  
Они идут неспеша по ангару, вдоль кораблей, мимо рабочих, разгружающих груженые продовольствием и техникой транспортники. Визит главы научного отдела Энтерпрайз подходит к концу, и он оставляет за собой право на последний, личный вопрос.  
\- Я едва не убил капитана Кирка. Не смог справиться со своими эмоциями. Почему тогда ты сказал, что это был верный поступок?   
\- Чтобы понять, что такое огонь, нужно обжечься, Спок.  
\- Я... я не понимаю. Это не логично - рисковать своим здоровьем, проверяя исконные истины эмпирически путем.  
\- Но только так ты наверняка будешь знаться, что такое «горячо». Я тоже едва не убил своего капитана.   
Брови младшего из вулканцев удивленно ползут вверх.  
\- Возможно, обожгись я раньше, - продолжает посол, - Такой бы ошибки не произошло.   
\- Ты сделал это специально, - констатирует Спок. – Это ты заставил Кирка спровоцировать меня.  
\- Да, - не отрицает посол. – Просто заставил совершить ошибку заранее. Теперь ты знаешь, что такое боль и страх. Ты же их чувствуешь, Спок? Чувство возможной потери, которое заставляет сжиматься твое сердце, стоит только представить, чтобы произошло, не сумей ты вовремя остановиться.  
\- Ты не помогаешь мне. Ты хочешь спроецировать на мою жизнь то, чего ты не смог осуществить в своей. В тебе слишком много от человеческой половины, - в голосе Спока ни единой лишней ноты, но глаза выдают с головой. В них так явно читается презрение.   
\- Когда-нибудь ты поймешь, что именно человек способен дать тебе все, что необходимо. Только бы не слишком поздно.   
Они прощаются, на сей раз, традиционным жестом. Но на полпути к транспортному челноку нынешний старший помощник капитана Энтерпрайз оборачивается.  
\- Ты это делаешь не ради себя, - подытожив информацию, констатирует он, - И не ради меня. Ты делаешь это ради него. Кто такой Джеймс Тиберий Кирк, что ты готов отдать обе наших жизни ему на откуп?   
Старый, седой как лунь, Спок долго и внимательно смотрит на себя, еще молодого, будто решает, стоит ли открывать ему секрет мироздания или нет. И, наконец, выдыхает. Тихо. Неслышно. Одними губами. Слово, способное создать целый мир или его разрушить.   
 _«Т`хи`ла»_


	24. О большой и чистой (Кирк/Спок, Маккой)

\- Скажи, Спок, а ты хочешь большой и чистой любви? - вальяжно развалившись на камнях, интересуется один нам хорошо известный капитан.  
\- Это весьма закономерно, - кивает вулканец, чуть раскачиваясь на носках и заложив руки за спину.  
\- Тогда приходи в полночь ко мне в каюту, - подмигивает ему Кирк.  
\- А он с собой посла приведет,- осаждает его подошедший Маккой.  
\- Посла? А зачем нам посол? Нам посол не нужен.  
\- Разве вы не хотите установить со мной Связь? - приподнимает бровь вулканец.  
\- Какую Связь?... - Кирк оценивающе смотрит на Спока. - А тащите вашего посла! И папу зовите. И маму... ладно, про маму молчу.  
\- Джим, это не по сценарию! - возмущается доктор, тряся листами перед его носом.  
\- Да к черту ваш сценарий, Боунс. Такой шанс выпадает раз в жизни.

Капитан Кирк срывал уже четвертый день съемок.


	25. Поход (Кирк, Спок, Маккой)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Кирк, Спок, МакКой идут в горы на несколько дней. Каждый из них притащил что-нибудь ненужное и забыл какую-нибудь необходимую вещь

\- И все-таки здесь прекрасно! - заявляет Джим, откидываясь в высокую траву. Двое стоящих неподалеку мужчин мгновенно одаривают его переполненными сомнениями взглядами. – Эй, вы чего? Разве здесь не красиво? Природа, цикады стрекочут, пахнет… свежим воздухом… Чем не Эдем?   
Маккой крутит в руках свежесорванную травинку, в то время как Спок, кажется, находит себе более занимательное занятие. Впрочем, Кирк мгновенно пресекает его интерес: - Спок! Ну отвлекитесь вы, хоть на минуту, от этой флоры! И положите… в общем, положите то что вы держите на место.  
\- Ваше предложение нелогично, капитан.   
\- Джим, - автоматически поправляет Кирк.  
\- Джим. Вы только что просили нас с доктором посмотреть на окружающую природу, а теперь…  
\- Вот именно что «посмотреть», а не исследовать.   
Во взгляде Спока читается неизменное недоверие к логическим выкладкам капитана, но образец местной живности он все же отпускает на свободу.  
\- Ну, а чем ты недоволен, Боунс? Чего тебе еще хочется в этой идиллии? – обращается Кирк к другу.  
\- Что мне хочется? Хочется, чтобы задница у меня не болела, Джим, - доктор, видимо бессознательно, потирает район копчика и чуть кривится. – Мне уже давно не двадцать, знаешь ли, для такого отдыха. И когда ты уверял меня, что это вылазка обеспечит нам всем «здоровый сон», я никак не предполагал, что он – сон, выглядит в твоем понимании именно так, - неодобрительно бурчит Маккой.   
\- А знаешь, чего я хочу? – Кирк переворачивается на живот, приподнимаясь на локтях и отмахиваясь от назойливых насекомых. - Чашку чая. Черного, крепкого, почти горького.… С сахаром, Боунс. С белым, кристаллическим, реплицированным порошком...  
\- Прекрати, Джим, - шипит на него Маккой. – В конце концов, я доктор, а не дворецкий. И да, я забыл чай. Но поверь, без него можно прожить.  
\- Так же как и без каремата, - парирует капитан. – Ничего с твоей спиной за несколько ночей не случится.  
\- Кстати, про несколько ночей, - доктор привлекает внимание к стоящему в стороне вулканцу, - А вы, почему молчите, мистер Спок, будто совершенно не при чем?   
\- Капитан четко выразил свою мысль. Если быть дословно точным, он сказал "стоит побыть в лоне природы без любой связи с цивилизацией". Я посчитал, что если взять с собой коммуникаторы, то это будет противоречить общей идее нашего похода. 

Десять дней, через которые Скотти был проинструктирован поднять "походников" на борт, обещали стать незабываемыми.   
Как всегда.


	26. Разговоры и выпивка

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> По пьяни в баре на какой-то звёздной базе команда мостика начинает разговор о сексе. Кирк с видом мачо делится секретами техники, Чехов говорит пошлости, Ухура возмущается

\- И как поцеловать кусочек льда? – вздыхает, всегда так уверенная в себе, Ухура. На другом конце стола сидит негласный адресат, цедя через трубочку, какой-то коктейль. Сидит, и она просто уверенна, делает вид, что не слышит. С его-то тонким слухом. Сидит и издевается над ней в глубине своей вулканской души. Несомненно.  
\- Ниота… - выдыхает в ее чуткие лингвистические уши, уже слегка… уже хорошо нетрезвый Кирк. – Девочка моя,- «да фактически едва стоящий на ногах». - Неужели мне нужно учить тебя как добиваться своего? Вот помню, понравилась мне голубоглазая… нет, зеленоглазая девчонка… и были у нее такие волосы… длинные… черные… и подхожу я к ней неспеша. Или она подошла? А, да чего я распинаюсь?! Сейчас покажу, как это делается, - заявляет парень. «Подумаешь, он мой капитан, но мы же сейчас все в увольнительной»- оправдывает себя Ухура и прикрывает глаза, ожидающе замирая и облизывая губы.   
…  
\- Джеймс Тиберий Кирк, извольте объясниться, - ровный голос Спока заставляет ее посмотреть на него, чтобы навсегда потерять покой и надежду. Капитан сидит на краю стола и очень похоже, что держится за плечи Спока. В глазах последнего - легкое недоумение и интерес. Ниота готова себя убить, понимая, что сама стала причиной этого действа, под названием «каково целовать вулканца?» Кирк снова подается вперед, видимо, чтобы закрепить результат.  
\- Не бери в голову – бери в рот, легче сплевывать, - решается успокоить ее Чехов. «Самоубийца, не иначе – лезть к фактически отвергнутой женщине в такой момент» - думает Сулу, но тут же отмечает, что Ухура заходиться краской. От молодого и очень скромного энсина она подобного явно не ожидала. – Чехов, да вы… ты… да что?!  
\- Павел, мы понимаем и ценим твое желание поделиться своими приобретенными знаниями, но… - решается помочь ей тактичный Хикару.  
\- Но Маккой чертовски херово на тебя влияет, - оканчивает мысль Кирк.   
\- Не правда! – заступается за отсутствующего доктора, мичман. – Он раскрывает мой внутренний потенциал.   
\- Ты думаешь, это так называется? - накаляет еще выше атмосферу капитан. – Ключевое слово здесь «внутренний». Скотти, а ты что скажешь? - но механик молчит. Он все вечер подозрительно молчалив. И только уши, сливающиеся по цвету с его рубашкой, доказывают что все-таки их слышит.


	27. Суеверия в Звездном Флоте

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Звёзднофлотцы — люди не суеверные, но всей команды есть приметы. Кроме Спока. Или..?

Как известно, звёзднофлотцы — люди не суеверные. Какие уж тут суеверия, когда за каждым поворотом (ну и пусть в космосе их нет, за то в жизни не один десяток) может поджидать такое инопланетное нечто, что хоть крестись, хоть отплевывайся. С другой стороны не положено - вдруг будущий союзник, а ты его только что распятьем в лоб осенил за излишне длинные зубы. Так что за время обучения в Академии всякие там предрассудки быстро исчезают. Но приметы остаются. И если бы кто взялся их записать, узнал много интересного, скажем, про команду Энтерпрайз, чьими коридорами витают самые разнообразные образчики народного фольклора.   
Например, «если после смены капитан Кирк уводит играть коммандера Спока в шахматы не в комнату отдыха, а в свою каюту, значит утром доктор МакКой, живущий с капитаном по соседству, будет невыспавшийся и злой как черт». Или «если Кирк за завтраком не ест, а только пьет, и то исключительно стоя, значит, он возглавит высадку десанта на ближайшую планету и не смотря на свое приподнятое, удачнопроведенной ночью, настроение, и будет подначивать всех и каждого». Впрочем, некоторые суеверия все равно невозможно искоренить. Особенно когда их истинность не вызывает сомнений. Скажем «разбить что-нибудь в кабинете доктора МакКоя - к долгой болезни», «Спок просит увольнительную на родину - жди беды», или «с кем пон-фарр встретишь, с тем всю жизнь и проживешь». Но самое обоснованное из приданий, с которым вынужден согласиться даже рациональный до мозга костей вулканец – «коли кто-то из группы десанта в красном – добра не жди». А жди травм, тяжелых ранений командного состава и чьей-нибудь гибели – точно знает каждый в лазарете.   
Но как известно, звёзднофлотцы, на то и звёздофлотцы, чтобы смело идти туда, куда бы не ступила нога суеверного человека.


	28. Вечные ночи Альдебарана

Ночь темная, почти черная, как щедро разлитые чернила.

Низкое небо, унизанное гроздьями созвездий кажется таким близким, что можно зачерпывать кружкой и пить, катая по языку острые звездные края. Лежащий по левую руку от МакКоя, Кирк поднимает над головой чашку и деловито зачерпывает ночь.

Справа смеется Павел, и его холодные, как лед, пальцы скользят по руке Леонарда.

Тени от пламени костра, у которого сидит Спок, рисуют на лице остроухого кострового широкую улыбку.

Сулу, склонившийся над снятым с огня котелком, мешает ужин, и звук случайно столкнувшихся ложки и казанка вторит цикадам.

Воздух густой и тяжелый от запаха цветущего жасмина.

Еле слышно как спит, утомленная долгим путешествием, Ухура и сидящий рядом Скотти нежно касается выскользнувших из ее хвоста прядей.

Их идиллию не дано разрушить первым лучам солнца. Потому что томная ночь Альдебарана, укрытая блеклым светом своих спутников, не окончится никогда.


	29. Пирожки

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Собрание тематических неприличных "пирожков"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Написано на "Fandom Battle-2011"

погас вдруг свет подкрались сзади

толкнули Чехова к стене

вот так оттрахают в потемках

не спросят даже как зовут

* * *

 

одни мечтают о высоком

о звездах подвигах и пр.

а Гейла прется с униформы

и потому пошла служить

* * *

 

благовоспитанный вулканец

найдет партнера для пон-фарр

на номер в этом объявленье

уже звонил весь Энтерпрайз

* * *

 

нет рук для доктора важнее

чем те что хочет оторвать

но стоит Споку вынуть пальцы

и Боунс плачет как дитя

* * *

 

когда ответил он семнадцать

умело делая минет

Маккой задумался невольно

и сразу срок свой просчитал

* * *

 

когда стянул Спок с себя плавки

Кирк даже имя позабыл

свое коммандера и мамы

такой вулканец был большой

* * *

 

Спок говорил я бирюзовый

но каждый должен понимать

что голубой смешав с зеленым

получим цвет морской волны

* * *

 

когда на мостик заявился

старпом утянутый в корсет

одна Ухура прослезилась

спросила милый тяжело

* * *

 

а если папа не одобрит

тогда наверное женюсь

но Кирк представив себя в платье

стал из-под Спока выползать

* * *

 

а если взять конфет побольше

то можно с Боунсом вдвоем

искал подходы Кирк ко Споку

и очень оргию хотел

* * *

 

они курили в кабинете

и шел уже четвертый час

таких затянутых прелюдий

Спок никогда не понимал

* * *

 

ты вел себя ужасно плохо

дерзил ехидничал грубил

сейчас отшлепаю за это

старпом Маккою угрожал

* * *

 

тентакли мама папа дети

нарушив визовый режим

поспешно прятались в фэндомах

где их никто так не хотел

* * *

 

пришла пора совокупляться

признался капитану Спок

намек прозрачный Кирк не понял

и шанс прекрасный упустил

* * *

 

нет ни простуды ни ветрянки

но есть фронтальный недотрах

простите доктор я не понял

ложитесь Чехов объясню

* * *

 

ты друг мне или хобогоблин

Маккой у Кирка вопрошал

с друзьями принято делиться

но Спок у них всего один

* * *

 

Ухура любит чтоб погромче

но Скотти будто онемел

и вот опят раз пятьдесятый

ей за двоих пришлось стонать

* * *

 

он Кирку целиком не нужен

а мне б в хозяйстве помогло

Ухура молча отрывала

от Спока лишнюю деталь

* * *

 

а Кирку оказался нужен

его вулканец «от» и «до»

и то что унесла Ухура

пришлось тентаклем заменить

* * *

 

я молод я еще сумею

упрямо убеждал всех Кирк

но как дошло до сцен постельных

он смог лишь за руку держать

* * *

 

джим долго «умирал» за споком

тот был крепленый как вино

но как зашел вопрос о сексе

так сразу типа не пон-фарр

* * *

 

вулканцы многое умеют

вот только Кирку каждый раз

приходится смотреть в словарик

как называется процесс

* * *

 

Кирк обожал мужчин постарше

чтобы морщины с сединой

а если те еще вулканцы

совсем прохода не давал

* * *

 

я доктор а не психиатр

им не помочь не мучься Джим

сказал Маккой и попрощался

с десятком авторов ФБ

* * *

 

коммандер, что у вас отпало

Хикару Сулу уточнил

он был ботаником помочь мог

вулканца только опылить

* * *

 

тентакли вовсе не опасны

они порой хотят любви

взаимной чистой и побольше

и потому ползут в НЦу

* * *

 

решив поднять упавший рейтинг

Маккой пожертвовал собой

и заперев надежней Кирка

он стимулировал пон-фарр

* * *

 

предупредить забыл команду

их капитан ну про пон-фарр

Маккой запилит Джима насмерть

не смог тот Пашу уберечь

* * *

 

порой вулканец не стеснялся

своих эмоций а порой

во всю изображал Кулькана

и был похож на венский стул

* * *

 

Кирк предлагал ему нагнуться

немного вправо а потом

закинуть ноги через шею

разнообразия искал

* * *

давайте трахаться руками

кричал на мостике Джим Кирк

а люди проходили мимо

лишь Спок подумал а давай

  



End file.
